convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hisui
Hisui is a major character from Tsukihime. Despite never appearing in an official event, she was often mentioned in passing in some of them and debuted in The Life of Shiki Tohno. Canon Alongside Arcueid Brunestud, Ciel, Akiha Tohno, and her sister Kohaku, Hisui is one of the five heroines of Tsukihime, which like Fate/stay night, is set within the Type-Moon universe. Born into the Fujou clan of the Demon Hunter Organization (which also consisted of the Nanaya, Ryougi, and Asagami), Hisui and her older twin sister Kohaku were adopted into the Tohno family, where the two of them today serve as maids to Akiha, current head of the family after the death of her father Makihisa, and later, when he is invited back home, Shiki Tohno, with whom she and Kohaku share a past with. Pre-Convergence Throughout the course of the Convergence Series, Hisui, as well as Akiha and Kohaku, were often mentioned in passing by Shiki Tohno in most given events that he had participated in, the three of them kept completely in the dark of Shiki's adventures, and by extension, the existence of the greater multiverse and the Murder Games. Over the course of the series, Hisui had generally been living out her daily life as a maid alongside Kohaku under the Tohno household. It is known that during the events of Tsukihime, specifically how they transpired in the Type-Moon Alpha world that is featured in the Murder Series, Hisui had caught wind of Shiki sneaking out of the mansion at night every now and then, and though he refused to tell her what he had been doing in that time (accompanying Arcueid Brunestud and / or Ciel to hunt vampires, confronting Satsuki Yumizuka, etc.), Hisui trusted that he was not up to trouble, and thus, made sure to leave a key for him under the mat of the back door, making him promise that he would come home safe every night. Plot Involvement The Life of Shiki Tohno Third Chapter - The Departure of Shiki Tohno She appears within the finale of the third chapter of the story, confronting Shiki on the night that he had planned to leave home in order to find himself, motivated by Akiha's and Kohaku's belief that he had always been rather distant, even as a child. Hisui attempts to convince Shiki to not leave, believing that his departure would only make everything worse. However, instead of being able to get Shiki to falter, she instead ends up faltering in morale as Shiki turns the tables on her, convincing her that him leaving would be for the best in the long run, and that when he would come back, everything would be different, and that nobody would have to suffer anymore after that. With her sapped of the will to argue further, Shiki simply asks her to leave the key under the doormat like she once did, and then leaves home with that. Civil War Hisui makes a brief appearance in the third part of Shiki's epilogue, seen as the first person to witness him coming home. Shortly after she'd welcomed him back home, the others within the mansion, Kohaku and Akiha, also took notice and took part in the reunion. Character Relationships * Shiki Tohno - The protagonist of Tsukihime who debuted in The Ties That Bind. Though she and Kohaku serve whoever is a part of the Tohno family, Hisui had been assigned by Akiha to be Shiki's personal maid, thus the two of them are closer with each other than Kohaku is to him. Hisui happens to also have been a childhood friend of Shiki's in the past, eventually forgotten when circumstances would force Shiki to undergo a hypnosis-induced amnesia, but since then, he has had his memories restored. It is implied that they are subtly attracted to each other, but due to the nature of Shiki's personality, he chooses not to be romantically involved with her. * Akiha Tohno - One of the heroines of Tsukihime who made her debut in The Life of Shiki Tohno, though was mentioned in passing in other events such as The Ties That Bind. Having known Akiha and Shiki since childhood, the two of them maintain a close (mostly working) relationship, with Hisui acting as a maid to Akiha. * Kohaku - Another heroine of Tsukihime who also debuted in The Life of Shiki Tohno. Kohaku is the older twin sister of Hisui, the two of them acting as maids for the Tohno household, and though their personalities are greatly different from one another, they do deeply care for one another, having gone through thick and thin together over the course of their lives. Trivia * In the original version of the Tsukihime visual novel, a glitch in the dialogue text would cause the display to have Hisui's words come out something along the lines of "You are the culprit" with no context. Though the glitch was subsequently fixed, it remains as an in-joke within the franchise, earning her the nickname of the "Brainwash Detective" in other works, mostly fandiscs and comedy spin-offs. Category:The Life of Shiki Tohno Category:Characters Category:Type-Moon characters Category:Civil War Category:NPCs